


IF YOU COME TO ME

by BluishMeow



Series: POL设定 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 澳耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 跟PRISONERS OF LOVE同一个设定（炮友转正），这一篇内容的时间在POL之前。





	IF YOU COME TO ME

IF YOU COME TO ME

1.  
“所以？”电梯门一开，王耀的手就伸向了王濠镜的上衣口袋，缓缓抽出那张房卡，捏在手里把玩。  
王濠镜的手不动声色地落在了王耀的肩头，衣料褶皱的质感真实无比，还捎带着身边人的体温。他没再继续看王耀，只是淡淡扫了一眼房号，欲重新拿回那张房卡：“如你所愿。”  
长发男人却是眼疾手快地堵在了门前，似笑非笑地半仰着脸直直看向他，语气里尽是些揶揄和不知名的挑逗：“怎么？这么不情不愿啊？”  
王濠镜也就这样看着王耀，镜片后的眼里情绪让人看不清晰，王耀只见那嘴唇一张一合：“这个是你自己说的，一个吻的代价。”  
“啊，对啊，我保证你一定不会后悔……”  
他的话还未说完，而王濠镜手起手落间就刷开房门、拉住王耀往自己怀里轻轻一带，下一秒就把他抵在了门板上。  
“嗯？”王耀眼里笑意愈深，伸手摸索着门边的开关，亮起来的点点橘黄竟是平添了几分用情欲堆积起来的暧昧，王耀忍不住本能驱使，轻轻顶了顶胯。  
然后，让王耀颇为满意的，王濠镜当即就低下头来狠狠地咬住了他的嘴唇。

等他们两个抱在一起稍显狼狈地跌在床上的时候，空气里的热度早已灼人，王耀扭着身子想要自己解开衬衫纽扣——他的西裤早被扔在地板上了，王濠镜那会儿直接把他摁在门上来了一次口活，王耀低声喘着，承受住现在身上人施加的所有啃咬——那技术算不上特别好，但那玩意儿总归比自己做要来得舒爽。尤其是那些足以挑起自己所有渴望的舔舐，后背还贴在门上时王耀就已经死死压住那些变了调的呻吟，发颤的大腿和扭动的腰肢却完全暴露了他的真实想法，何况现在他们就在床上，可以更加放肆地宣泄欲望。  
“哈啊……”王耀又被刺激得缩了一下身子，王濠镜依然不依不挠地埋在他肩窝，低低耳语：“叫我名字，王耀……叫我的名字……”  
恍惚间，王耀又笑了起来，揪住王濠镜半脱未脱的衬衫一角：“嘶……王濠镜，你知道么，我可是，做梦都想这样扒掉你的衬衫啊……”

2.  
“哟。”  
电梯里只剩下他们二人。  
“15楼？”王濠镜朝他点头示意就当是打过招呼，随后替他摁下按键。  
“嗯，谢啦。”王耀轻描淡写地回了一句。  
两人旋即对视一瞬，突然不约而同地靠近彼此身体，默契十足地开始了唇舌追逐的游戏。电梯提示音响起前王耀轻轻推了一把王濠镜，又凑到他耳边耳语了一番，再然后就大步走了出去，留给他一个清瘦的背影。

王濠镜用指尖轻蹭嘴角，那里似乎还残留着些许那人的热度。他看了看楼层数，却是重新按下了15。  
走到王耀的办公室门前他看见对方正倚着桌子，手里还拿着水杯——王濠镜看不清楚王耀的表情，但他知道王耀一定在笑着。  
那个人最后在电梯里轻声道出的那句话又在耳边回响。

“我的办公桌，够大……”

3.  
王濠镜做事向来慢条斯理。  
就算是现在，王耀背靠着休息室的更衣间门、在狭小的空间里被撩拨得下腹涨痛，王濠镜也只是最后才选择了从王耀的皮带搭扣一路折返到那件有银灰色暗纹的衬衫上，轻轻地解开了纽扣。  
王耀许是有些不耐，轻哼了一声。会议结束之后互相触及的眼神里带着隐约的挑逗和愉悦，而最先勾起嘴角的人此刻还在轻缓地舔过自己的耳廓，一想到这一点王耀就更是有些燥热。可视线一转，王耀却是瞥见了对方裤腰下已经起了反应的某处。他啧了一声，手倒是毫不含糊地搭在了那里，王濠镜又跟了过来，按住王耀的手就这样让他替自己拉开了拉链。  
王濠镜紧接着就贴了过去，久违又熟悉的灼热感让王耀不禁往后仰起脸：“哈……”王濠镜隔着衣服咬住他胸前的突起，含糊地笑了起来。  
带着凉意的手掌从衣服下摆探进来，细碎的呻吟又一次从王耀嘴里溢出。稍微的停顿过后王濠镜突然抚上王耀的唇角，笑而不语。听见门外高跟鞋的声响后王耀身子略微一僵，脚尖泛起了酸麻，之前积累的快感让他想要不管不顾地喊叫出声，直到被伸进口里的对方的领带生生遏制住了这样做的欲望。王濠镜吻了吻他的眼睛以示安抚，他没法发出声音只能继续用身体的扭动去暗示王濠镜，而那人也是相当的配合，双手搭在他的腰侧，十分精准地找出了敏感点。这下王耀又是被逼得整个上身往后仰，大腿也蹭了蹭他的，可那双手还是缓慢地、轻柔地打着转，一股痒意腾地一下冲了上来。  
啊……该死……  
王耀忍不住在心底骂了起来。  
这该死的慢条斯理！

4.  
他的手还搭在门把手上，房门就从里面打开了。  
王濠镜并没有对王耀在这方面的“默契”表示过多的惊讶，却在看清了王耀的着装之后露出了些许预料之外的神情。  
王耀一边擦头发一边给他让出位置：“我应该提前了不少？”语气里竟像是有几分邀功般的得意。王濠镜看着眼前人湿漉漉的头发和遮到大腿根部的白色衬衫，含糊地应了一声，随后又解下领带坐在床边，继续看对方毫无顾忌地晃着白腿在房间里走来走去。  
很显然，王耀刚洗完澡，而且是特地算好了时间——王濠镜摘下眼镜，刚刚进来的那一瞬间，他正好看见薄薄的衣料下那隐隐约约的胸前红点，在那发出无声的引诱。他闭上眼揉了揉眉心，只听见那人光着脚踩在地板上向这边走来的声音。然而直到王耀直接跨坐在他腿上、他又无意间碰到某处后才略显惊讶地睁眼，而后直直对上了那双含着水汽的琥珀色眼睛。  
这人，居然之前就在浴室里做好润滑了吗？  
不……这可真不像他的风格。  
心底的腹诽还没完，王耀在王濠镜嘴上啄了一下，然后轻笑着就拿起红色的发带：“看着我。”  
“嗯？”  
王耀用那条发带蒙住了自己的眼睛，仰起头时露出了好看的颈线。王濠镜按住王耀的腰让他更靠近自己，换来的是对方的低语：“我让你看着……唔，”紧接着又调整了个坐得更舒服的姿势，伸手就开始解身上纽扣，“你别动。”  
“嗯。”  
手掌流连于眼前裸露的皮肤，最后还是抚上了王耀的脸颊。王濠镜不禁想，看不见也好，自己犯不着把那些复杂的情绪藏起来，如果只是想看这双漂亮眼睛对自己言明黏糊糊的情欲，把他压倒在床上放纵一番就可以。  
这样想着，王濠镜还是吻住了王耀，并决定用舌尖去告诉他自己身体的火热。

5.  
当王耀第一次问出“你家还是我家”的时候，王濠镜突然觉得有些不大自在。在一分钟之前他们可以把莫名的对视控制在休息日偶遇的范围内，但很快他们就觉得总少了点儿什么。  
缺了刺激？  
这好像不大可能。从他们结为床伴之后再到现在，他们就已经在酒店房间把能玩的都玩得差不多了，甚至在公司里都来了几发——似乎是十足的欲求不满的都市白领形象。王濠镜不是很想弄清楚那种不知名的跃跃欲试感是什么来头，然后他语气轻松地回了王耀一句，“你说呢？”  
等到王濠镜把王耀扑倒在自家床上以后他忽然觉得自己真是整个人都不好了，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着要占有他甚至是侵犯他，而他只好发了疯似的吻住王耀好索取口腔里的湿润，进而开始粗暴地扯开王耀的衣服，就算王耀已经发出近乎于求饶的呻吟他都不愿意停下。  
“哈、喂，你别……”疼痛伴随着快感疯狂袭来，王耀皱紧了眉头又忍不住捶了几下王濠镜的后背，后者像恍然醒悟般猛地停下动作，而王耀的身上已布满了星星点点的红印——全是他的“杰作”。  
王耀瞪着他，他重新低下头亲吻王耀的嘴角以示歉意：“抱歉……弄疼你了？”  
“啧……今天这么猴急。喂……喂！”话音未落他的手就被领带缚住，王濠镜先他一步按住了他想要挣脱的双手：“乖，你只要看着我就好……”  
不，不是这样的眼神。你的反应，应该是……屈起双手做无谓的挣扎，双腿为我打开，得不到满足时的无助，还有濒临峰点时的尖叫……  
王濠镜再一次狠狠地封住了王耀的嘴唇。  
已经没有什么可以阻挡欲望的升温。

6.  
皮带和西裤都很干脆地躺在了地板上。  
王濠镜不是很喜欢这间酒店的木质地板，这很容易就让他回想起第一次和王耀开房的场景，那天他们玩得很疯，在床上酣畅淋漓地大干了一场后，晚上两人双双从浴室里出来后居然又不管不顾地就在木地板上做了起来——他正欲借出差的机会冷静一下发胀的头脑，回想起王耀和那些香艳场面实在太易分心。  
不能再想下去了……王濠镜不禁开始深呼吸。

手机铃声就这样不合时宜地在他推开浴室门后响起。  
是王耀。  
他迟疑了一阵，最终还是把手机带了进去。  
“王耀？”他干涩地开口，那头却没有半点回应。王濠镜皱皱眉头，他只能隐约听见一些衣料的窸窣摩擦。  
“喂？王耀？你在听吗？”  
“哈啊……”  
熟悉的喘息声让王濠镜一瞬间愣在原地。  
“嗯……你，怎么不说话？”王耀莫名地很想调戏那个总是被人戏称为禁欲狂的家伙，那人在情事里变成恶魔的模样，只有自己见过。啧……王耀下意识咬了咬嘴唇，不禁加大了手上抚慰的力度，他真是要被情热磨得没办法了，只可惜那人现在不在自己身边。  
王耀轻吟出声，回应着对方也逐渐粗重起来的呼吸。他们曾经在午休时间躲在公司茶水间互相替对方解决问题，在会议上认真发言的家伙这种时候居然也可以十二分的迷人，恶劣，太恶劣了。  
耳边传来的是王耀不甚清晰的喘息，思念已久又不敢触碰的人此刻在自己的引导下在遥远的某处发泄情感，思及此，王濠镜还是略有些痛苦地紧闭双眼。他赤条条地站在浴室，还是没有办法杜绝那人躺在自己身下的画面闯进脑海。口干，舌燥。他简直想扑在王耀身上索取温暖口腔里可怜的一点湿润，听王耀黏糊糊的叫喊，看王耀湿漉漉的眸子，最后在那具身体上盖上专属的印章。  
可是，现在还不行。  
“唔——唔嗯！王濠镜，帮我，你帮帮我……”听得出，王耀说话已经带上颤音，音调猛地拔高又陡然跌落，紧接着就全是低喘，无法衔接成完整的句子。差不多是时候了，王濠镜有些无力地扯起一个笑容，幻想着面色酡红的王耀瘫倒在床上的模样：乌发散开、衬衫半解，西裤被心急的主人退到膝盖处……“还是这么火辣啊，王耀。”他轻声道。

他用肩夹住手机，打开了水龙头。

7.  
在一片漆黑的房间里做点热辣的事，是他们最近折腾出来的新花样。  
当然房间里还没到伸手不见五指的程度，但因为看不清彼此的具体动作，也就无意中添了几分神秘刺激——尤其是现在，跨年夜的灯光比以往更多更亮，不远处的焰火升起时，被摁在窗边墙上的王耀，甚至能看清王濠镜的侧脸。  
呼……  
凭着这点光线，他看见王濠镜在自己胸前作怪又往下转移阵地，手也攀到了裤腰处。王耀咬咬嘴唇，发出几个有点模糊的鼻音，引得王濠镜疑惑地抬头：“怎么了……还好么？”  
王耀有点茫然地点点头又摇摇头，脑子里却在回味着，他们晚餐时王濠镜露出的那幅温柔模样。他会发现么？王耀不大确定，既不甘心于感情被埋没，又想继续沉溺在情爱的追逐里。  
算了……  
少有的那点苦涩很快就被冲上来的愉悦感淹没，他把手插进王濠镜的头发里，发出一声喟叹。

窗外焰火依旧，照亮了某处角落里的旖旎。

8.  
“不去洗么？”王濠镜在床边撞成一堆的拖鞋里找到了自己的那双，回头看了一眼还躺在床上假寐的王耀。后者只轻轻摇头权当做回答，继续保持着全身心放松的状态瘫着。  
王濠镜瞥向王耀的大腿，那里还残留着惨兮兮的混乱印记，乳白和暗红一并涂在了大腿的内侧。他只好又开口：“那你先睡会儿。”  
浴室里很快就传来了水声。王耀睁开眼朝浴室的方向瞧去，看见从门缝里钻出来的些许光线，他随后轻手轻脚地下了床，朝客厅里走去。腿间的湿滑让他并不好受，感受到那点液体在缓缓下滑时他更是皱了皱眉头。这人真是——王耀在心里一阵腹诽，但想到是自己一开始就简单粗暴地扔开王濠镜手上拿着的套子，就又忍不住抿紧了嘴唇。  
他摸索出了王濠镜来时穿的那件西装外套。手里攥着的东西刺得他手掌生疼——是他家的备用钥匙。就这样偷偷把一小串钥匙放入对方的口袋里，自己好像也不会有什么损失。反正用意未明，对方大概也只会把这当作能够更加方便地出入这里做该做的事的工具，如果对方没有保管，那也不是他人的义务，不就是备用钥匙？

理完了思绪，王耀刚迈出几步，猛然被人从身后抱住。触到了他干燥的皮肤，王耀不禁疑惑：“你怎么还没洗澡？”  
王濠镜没有回答，拨开他的长发，在他后颈轻轻吻了下去，环在他腰上的手臂越收越紧。

“还是一起洗吧……”

FIN.

300819


End file.
